leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Champion classes/@comment-4910996-20120309140639/@comment-184.191.35.98-20120805202222
@Specolar If while being a support, you feel like you're sitting and twiddling your thumbs with nothing to do, you need to reconsider how you play support. The support role is like being Sauron. You should know everything. A great support can predict where teamfights will be, when the jungler is about to gank, and then save their allies from instant death in teamfights. You should be shielding or buffing your AD carry when they begin to get aggressive. You should be baiting your enemy carry to harass you instead of getting their last hits. If they don't take the bait, you should be harssing in what little ways you can to pick away at their health. If they try to go for the kill after they've weakened you sufficiently, you should be kiting the turret while your AD carry picks them off. A good enemy team will focus you because of your benefits and because your squishy- use that! You are your team's map awareness! You should be keeping an eye on the minimap, watching the tide of battle if nothing is happening in lane. Keep track of any jungler appearances, CV the enemy's jungle, CV your own jungle to protect from counter-jungling. There is absolutely NO reason that the jungler should take your team by surprise when you have an individual who has almost nothing else to focus on. Call your teammates out on overextending- that's one of the sure ways you can predict where a jungler will gank. Keep track of your own lane's mia and watch out for other lanes if they aren't calling mia. Check your wards and recall if you need to put down new ones soon- better to recall while nothing is happening then before a gank or teamfight. There's a very good reason that the current meta includes solo top, jungler, AP mid, AD carry, and a SUPPORT. You're using all of the resources at your disposal wisely- suddenly instead of fighting over three lanes of creeps, your team essentially has four dedicated lanes while you gain effortless gold from your items.' ' Your jungler is working their ass off to take care of your lanes and you're sitting there doing nothing wasting the time your teammates are giving you? What's wrong with you? Reverse it to think like this. You no longer have the stress of last hitting, your AD carry is doing it for you both. As a support you DON'T NEED creeps. You seriously don't. By feeding your carry, they can rip apart the enemy and you benefit as well because both of you now have a combined strength that is greater than if you're petty and fight over creeps. Maybe their scaling is great, but so what? Janna is not designed to burst damage or punish opponents. She isn't designed to output a regular amount over time. Her abilities are based on positioning- and where she might get extra damage out of a Morello's Tome, your AD carry will get a hell of a lot more out of putting that gold into extra criticals, attack damage, and attack speed in the span of time it takes for your cooldowns to refresh. :/ If you put your effort into protecting them and keeping them outputting damage, like she's designed, you get much more out of your efforts. If you aren't actually supporting your team, you're just playing a weaker AP mage than you would if you used a character dedicated to being a mage. --------- You win team fights by providing that extra shield at the last second when your enemy has finally used every one of their spells to take out your AP or your AD carry. That way your ally can unleash their own spell combo on them, turn and run, or pick away the enemy's last bit of health. You turn your enemy into a squirrel when they're about to channel or when they're moving in to throw out some crowd control. You silence their mage when they throw that spell to target your squishy. You give them a movement boost when they're just barely managing to escape without dying. You heal them in the middle of the fight so that while your enemy has a finite amount of health that's slowly decreasing, your team is actually gaining it. You're dismissing the time they give you in a game where a kill or death is a matter of seconds. Want concrete evidence? Reasons supports win team fights: Clairvoyance, Zilean's Chronoshift, Lulu's Help, Pix!/Wild Growth, Galio's Idol of Durand, Janna's Monsoon, Karma's Mantras, Morgana's Black Shield, Alistar's Headbutt, Sona's Crescendo and short cooldowns, Soraka's Wish, and Blitzcrank's Rocket Fist. People who dismiss supports as unimportant piss me off. You don't realize that being valuable to a team is more than how many kills you have. That is the real definition of support- making your team stronger, faster, or more healthy at the expense of being able to kill your enemy yourself. You're sacrificing your own effectiveness to increase the combined effectiveness of your entire team.